


Unwilling Psychics

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: Dirk Gently and Eleven are both escapees from government experiments relating to psychic abilities. What happens when they become pen pals?There will likely be spoilers from the first seasons of Stranger Things and 2016!Dirk Gently. And, to make the time period differences work, there may be either time travel or a weird AU.





	Unwilling Psychics

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dirk Gently and Eleven write to each other about Dirk's time with Blackwing and Eleven's time at Hawkins Lab.

Hi!

I'm Dirk Gently. I'm a private detective from England. Well, actually, I'm a holistic detective.  
I currently live in Seattle with my friends Todd, Farah, and Lydia.  
Just... please don't tell the CIA where I am. I know they're likely tailing me again, but... I can't go back there.

From Dirk Gently

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write as Eleven, let me know in the comments.


End file.
